Maddy Manhattan
Madison Patrick (born March 12th, 1995) is a created wrestler known better by her ring names Madison Kid and Maddy Manhattan. She is currently signed to Nightmare Championship Wrestling (NCW), World Wrestling Junkies (WWJ) and LOP. Early years and independant circuit (2016) As a young girl, Madison Patrick and her family would watch WWF/WWE almost every week together. Patrick herself was drawn to wrestlers like The Rock, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels and Road Dogg among others due to their charismatic personalities and how easy they made getting a response from the crowd seem. Outside of her love for wrestling, she was also a gymnast during her school years with her biggest accomplishment being a 3rd place win in the foot excercises portion of a regional competition against schools in surrounding states. While many of her peers and teachers assumed she would grow up to try out for the Olympics, Patrick's continued passion for pro wrestling pushed her towards a career in CAW. After training for some time at Matt Hyson's Lock-Up training school (where she was taught how to incorporate her background as a gymnast into her move set along with the basics), Patrick made her in-ring indy debut under the name Madison Kid, who's gimmick was a white meat babyface underdog that fed off of the crowd's cheers for support. She would have matches with many different competitors including Roxanne Colburn (NightOwl83), which is the only indy match to this day to be uploaded on YouTube in it's entirety. One night, after a match, Patrick was stopped backstage by the booker and told that someone wanted to talk with her. That person turned out to be Nightmare Championship Wrestling superstar and CAW Hall of Famer Mark Woolery, who Patrick recognized from watching classic Total Xtreme Wrestling episodes. Woolery wanted to let her know he was visiting from out of state and was very impressed with her work in the ring despite Patrick losing that night. After a bit more talking, Patrick took this time to let Woolery know she had fun playing the Kid character, but was thinking about shifting the character into something more like the wrestlers she idolized as a young girl. Woolery helped her come up with something similar to them by giving her some promo tips and name dropping Adam Rishe, Everette Crede and Shannon Silveria as inspiration though he quickly reminded her to put a bit of her own spin on things so she didn't come off as a copy cat. The two would finally exchange numbers and promised to keep in contact. Some time after her meeting with Woolery, Patrick's Kid character began to show slight signs of a heel turn by using questionable tactics to get her victories all while acting completely oblivious to it all whenever she was confronted. Kid would finally drop the chirade after up and comer "Rockin' " Robine Cooper kicked out of Kid's dirty pin and countered with a cradle pin for the victory. After the match, Kid extended a hand in respect only to kick Cooper in the gut when she got close enough. Kid would proceed to beat on the newcomer for a solid minute before laying a chair on the mat and slamming Cooper on it with a new finishing move. At the next show, Patrick came out in a completely different attire, ditching the brightly colored tights for black trunks and a leather jacket. Holding an "official" Madison Kid t-shirt (in reality, there was no official merch for the Kid character and Patrick had to design the shirt herself just for the night) and a microphone in the other, she addressed the fan's confusion by stating how she grew up being told to work hard, never take short cuts and remember that everyone needs support from others sometimes. She then proceeded to explain how she applied that to her wrestling career by training hard, following the rules "like a good girl" and trying her damnest to get on the fans' side. At this point, she threw the shirt on the ground and began shouting how all of that didn't get her anywhere and how, after months of being in the business, she was still in "this independant hellhole" usually looking up at the lights at the end of her matches no matter how loud the crowd cheered for her. The segment ended when she stated that, from now on, she was going to do things "the way she always wanted to do thing" and that she was going to force the crowd to respect her with her actions rather than beg for it with her words. Looking down at the shirt, her tone became hushed as she said "Sorry, but it looks like I won't be needing you anymore. Rest in peace, Kid..." before looking back at the crowd and shouting "... WELCOME TO MANHATTAN!" before leaving the arena. This segment would give birth to Patrick's new persona: Maddy Manhattan. From that point on, Patrick would add every dirty trick in the book into her moveset and most of her matches as the Manhattan character were won after some kind of shenanigans. The move she debuted on Cooper was dubbed "The Manhattan Drop" and replaced the "Kid Kick" (now redubbed the "Maddy Kick") as a finisher. The anger from her original promo would only come out during moments where the character was caught in her own web, with her being portrayed as a verbal bully that picked on all of the little imperfections and "lack of talent" of her opponents whenever she was in control. The character change worked as the crowd usually booed loudly whenever she won while exploding into cheers whenever she took a loss regardless of the opponent's alignment. After some time as the Manhattan character, Patrick got a phone call from Woolery who told her he had some good news for her and that he'll spill the beans after her next show. When her next match ended, she met with Woolery backstage. He finally gave her the news: NCW have been thinking about bringing back their women's division and, ever since he's heard about it, Woolery has been pushing to get her signed. After watching highlight clips of her matches, they finally decided they would like to talk with her to see if she would like to sign with them. Patrick thanked Woolery profusely for finally giving her a chance at the big leagues and, after negotiating a contract, she got signed to NCW as a competitor. Nightmare Championship Wrestling (2016-) Debut and first Women's Champion Patrick made her NCW debut on the first episode of FEM Fatales under her Maddy Manhattan persona. She was entered in an 8-woman tournament to see who would become NCW's first Women's Champion. Her first match of the tournament was against Skye Cage, the sister of former NCW World Champion Jester3Tears. Despite retaining the cocky attitude from her indy run, Patrick refrained from using cheap tactics. This along with NCW play-by-play commentator Joshua Little bringing up her student-teacher relationship with Woolery established her as a face. Manhattan picked up the victory on Cage after hitting the "Manhattan Drop", advancing her into the semi-finals. Her semi-finals match against Lakeesha Moore (another newcomer who beat the more experienced Kat Valentine in her preliminary match) took place on FEM Fatales episode 3. In one of the most entertaining matches of the tournament due to both competitors' charisma and high risk styles, Manhattan finally put Moore away with the "Manhattan Drop" to score the win. This would propel her into the finals along with the powerful and vicious Danielle Drake, who won her semi-finals match later that night. Manhattan and Drake would have their match at the pre-show to NCW's One Night Stand CPV. The entire match was almost completely one-sided in Drake's favor as almost every offensive move Manhattan would attempt either proved ineffective or completely backfired. However, Manhattan caught Drake off guard by hitting the "Manhattan Drop" out of nowhere and getting the three count, winning the tournament and making history by becoming the first NCW Women's Champion. Maddy would have her first title defense at NCW's Steps 2 Glory 2016 against "Kitty" Kat Valentine (after the latter won a 6-woman battle royale on NCW Mayhem 47 to become the #1 contender) in the company's first womens TLC match. While Manhattan got the first hit in by attacking Kat during her entrance, the rest of the match swung mostly in Valentine's favor. It all ended when Valentine threw Manhattan off of the top of the ladder and pulled the title down to become the new NCW Women's Champion, ending Maddy's first reign as champion. Midnight Rebels debut and second title win Maddy Manhattan wouldn't be seen again until NCW's Glacier Games 2016 CPV, where she came out as the leader/manager of the newly formed Midnight Rebels (James Landon Vain and Willie "Sweetlips" Wilcox), leading her team to the ring to take on the Sin City Switchblades for the latter's NCW Tag Team titles. While her team initially dominated the match, "Sweetlips's" mistakes throughout the match proved too great as the Switchblades got the pin on him to retain the titles. NCW's Cawpocalypse CPV saw Manhattan accompany Wilcox to the ring for his match against "The Great" Gregory Ginther for the latter's Television title. While Wilcox put up a great fight, Ginther's shenanigans and Wilcox's top rope miss cost him the match. While the Midnight Rebels would have matches after tonight, Maddy would not accompany them to the ring. At NCW's Oblivion II CPV (the company's flagship CPV), Maddy would be put in a Fatal-4 Way TLC match against Kitty Valentine, Skye Cage and Lakeesha Moore for the latter's NCW Women's Championship. After a near 20 minute match, Maddy would come out victorious by pulling the title down right in front of the now-former champion's face, making Manhattan a x2 NCW Women's champion. 2017 Season and New Midnight Rebels After NCW Oblivion II, Maddy didn't make her 2017 appearance until NCW Rise 2 Stardom 78 where she re-debuted Mason Hendrix and Daniel Clark as her new Midnight Rebels (after Wilcox went on as a singles competitor and Vain's termination) against the Airborn Assassins (Colt Spivey and Brett Havok). Despite Maddy herself getting ejected from the match early on, the Midnight Rebels would pick up the win after Hendrix pinned Spivey. On NCW's Liverpool Warzone CPV, Maddy accompanied the Midnight Rebels for their round 1 Tag Team tournament match against Celtic Boom and would be knocked out of the tournament by the former tag champions. World Wrestling Junkies (2017- ) Successful Debut Patrick would bring her Maddy Manhattan character (erroneously billed as Maddy Brooklyn by commentary) over to World Wrestling Junkies on their 8th episode of Warzone, once again portraying her as a face. Her first match was in the co-main event against Victoria Pierce and WWJ Women's Champion Victoria Pierce for a chance at the latter's title at WWJ's Bloodbath CPV. Manhattan would get the win after reversing Pierce into a roll-up pin for the three count, becoming the new #1 contender in the process. Before the title match, Manhattan had a singles match against Pierce on Warzone episode 9 where the winner would get a spot at the Dutchess of WWJ tournament. Maddy would lose after Pierce kicked out of her Maddy Kick and countered with the Pedigree for a pinfall win. Maddy would get her win back on Pierce on the next episode of Warzone after a Maddy Kick for the win. Due to backstage difficulties, Maddy wouldn't get her shot at Victoria Fletcher's title at the Blood Bath CPV. The match was instead moved to episode 12 of Warzone. After a very close match up, Maddy would catch Fletcher with a surprise Maddy Kick and get the three count to become WWJ's new Women's Champion. Run as Women's Champion The episode of Chaos (Warzone's new name) after her title win, Maddy went against the debuting Anastasia Valentine. After a brawl to the outside, Maddy was the only one to beat the ten count for a count out victory. At the Ultimate Sacrifice CPV, Manhattan put her belt on the line against Victoria Pierce (who won her #1 contender's spot at Blood Bath) and would get her third pinfall victory over her challenger to remain Women's Champion. LOP (2017- ) Debut and Drive to End Sinya's Streak Patrick made her debut on LOP's Invasion roster as Maddy Manhattan (once again playing her as a face) in a match against Andy Jaiden (another debuting superstar thaat has had great success in CWA) for the #1 contender's spot for LOP's World Women's Championship. The match up was very close between the two but Maddy pulled off the upset victory after hitting a third M-Pire State Slam for the pinfall. She and the undefeated World Women's Champion Sinya would have their match at the War Supremacy CPV and, while she did slightly better than most expected, Manhattan was soundly defeated by Sinya after eating a one-armed powerbomb. This crushing loss and Sinya's disrespect to her during the match lead Maddy to post on Twitter that her new number one goal in the company was to self-improve so she could end Sinya's undefeated streak. Rivalries * 1-1 vs. Kat Valentine (NCW) * 3-1 vs. Victoria Pierce (WWJ) Trivia * Patrick is currently engaged to childhood friend and high school sweetheart Jack Valmary, a stay-at-home travel agent. The two welcomed their daughter, Janet Valmary (named after Patrick late grandmother), into the world on May 1st, 2014. Shortly after giving birth to her, Patrick got a tattoo of Janet's first name on her left arm. * Patrick has described the night she became NCW's first Women's Champion as being one of the happiest days of her life. * According to friends and family, Patrick has a huge fear of needles. * NCW's version of the Midnight Rebels are based on the indy tag team Patrick is a part of whenever she isn't doing her "heel verbal bully" gimmick. She and her tag team partner Lazzara originally formed the team in mid-2016. * Patrick's Manhattan character has three different personality types depending on the character's alignment. Her heel persona is a cruel and heartless verbal bully that will say whatever it takes to hurt and/or anger her opponent in order to get the upper hand as well as cut down the crowd whenever possible for her enjoyment. Her face persona keeps some of the cockiness and sharp tongue but dials it back a little and reserves the hurtful comments for heels only while showing respect to other faces and the fans. When in the Midnight Rebels (either as a tag partner or manager), Manhattan acts more like Patrick's old Kid persona as she's willing to play up to the fans a lot more and do some silly stuff that the Manhattan character would normally never do. Finishers and signatures Finishers * "M-Pire State Slam" (Rock Bottom) (NCW 2016-, WWJ 2017-) * "Kid Kick" (Spinning leg lariat) (Independant 2016, NCW 2016-, WWJ 2017-) (redubbed "Maddy Kick" and used as a signature as Maddy Manhattan) Signatures * Handspring bulldog (Independant 2016) * Corner bulldog (Independant 2016) (used as a regular move in NCW) Theme songs * Rock You Like A Hurricane (Manhattan edit) by The Veronicas (WWJ 2017-, LOP 2017-) * High Road (NCW edit) by Mastodon (NCW 2016-) * Holy Diver (live version) by Killswitch Engage (NCW 2016 debut only) * I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne (Independant 2016) * To Be Quite Honest by Cruiserweight (Independant 2016) (Used as Madison Kid) Awards and Achievements Nightmare Championship Wrestling * 2x NCW Women's Champion (first ever) (current) World Wrestling Junkies * 1x WWJ Women's Champion (current) Category:NCW